comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2012-03-23 - Riot at Rally
It is a sunny warm day a prefect spring day the type of day you like to spend out doors but today is not the good day to spend in the park if you have blue fur or a tail as a rally of FOH is going on. It's all legal with all the paper work done and the like. Like any gathering of a group like there are protesters behind held back by the police to keep the peace. Creek has cross that line using his powers to trick the police to get close to the rally. At the moment he a tall black man in a FOH T-Shirt standing at the back of the rally listening to the speaker on the stage. The X-Men are shorthanded. After a newspaper advertisement of an FOH rally was given, that seemed where Creek was going to go, having been missing from the Mansion for a few days. She-Hulk is there already as an authority figure for 'backup'. Rogue is in the area, basically to watch the Friends of Humanity rally. She's in her normal civilian clothes. She can't stand these guys, but half the time they're around, assaults occur on some innocent mutants. The other half, some of the more aggressive mutants use it as an opportunity to espouse reasons for the necessity of 'mutant supremacy' - which only really helps the FoH 'cause.' Candi hangs with Laura and wow, She-Hulk, uncharacteristically being reserved. She has on a long coat, her hair tucked into a knit cap, a scarf wrapped around her neck, with sunglasses on. She probably couldn't be more conspicuous if she tried. "I can't believe /I'm/ here. This is um, pretty serious. This is a senator. Like, Senator Hate. That means secret service, snipers on the rooftops...I am so going to die." She-Hulk turns to Candi. "And you're with me. Just don't start anything and try to avoid anything other than directly defending yourself if they are stupid enough to start something. Don't give them ammunition." From Jen's tone? She hates the Friends of Humanity as much as any of the mutants. Perhaps because she's not a hypocrite. Creek watches the rally for a few moments hating every word he hears. A sadness and rage builds in him as he remembers what some people in this group did to his mothers. Finally, he hits his limit when he hears a man near by joking saying they should go and burn every mutant they see. The black man who Creek was vanishes showing him dressed in his green and white optical suit. The air over the rally shimmers and a demon like face with blue skin and many eyes appears. In a booming voice the man speaks, "you have done crimes to your kind and mutant crime and you must be punish." The face vanishes and the rally is ringed with nine feet tall blue demon like creatures. This is like throwing a match in a gas can the rally explodes. Kelly is taken off the stage by his body guards to a waiting black car. Laura hisses over, "We have to separate Creek from the ..." Then over as the soun dof explosions go off, she's rushing over towards him then, a look of sorrow on her face, "Creek, this isn't right." She's going to try and charge towards him then to try and get his attention on her to try and have him stop. "Creek, don't stoop to their level." Rogue watches what's happening. Okay.... this was unexpected. Plus... 'your time and mutant crime'? "Please don't tell me ah have to protect a buncha bigots..." When the face and demons pop into existence Candi shrieks, "Oh gawd! Oh gawd! I don't want to die." Still, she rushes towards Optical, or rather, she rushes after Laura, figuring that if anyone knows where she's going, it would be Laura. Optical!!! Don't do this! Don't do this!" She runs with her head down, hands on her cap as if expecting to be shot at any moment. "We have to protect a bunch of bigots." Jen's tones are distinctly annoyed, although she moves to flank Laura. If Creek doesn't notice the little wolverine girl, then he's sure as heck likely to notice a big, huge green Hulk. She's not exactly inconspicious. And visibly angry, too, green eyes flashing a little. Optical looks over hearing his voice and frowns, "damn it what are they doing here." The blue mutants vanish as soon they attacked. A wall springs up between him and the other mutants. With the wall black winged creatures appear in the sky swooping down at the crowd. The member of the FOH might be panic but a boy in a hero outfit still sticks out. A few guys come up on him. Optical pulls out his wooden bat and swings at one guys face hard. From farther back there is the sound of police siring as back up speeds to the park Laura is charging over towards Creek now, tracking him by his smell and ignoring the rushing illusions, yelling to the others, "They're fake, ignore them." Flanked by Candi and She-Hulk, with Rogue hopefully along or taking care of the crowd! "Creek, we are your friends. We want to help you. You are making things worse!" Candi isn't even trying to look for Optical. She's just following Laura, yelling her head off while she keeps it down. "You can't end hate with hate and violence! You can only end it with peace! Listen to Martin Luther King. Ghandi and that kind of crap! You can't get rid of the the KKK by being the KKK." "Okay. Let's break this up." She-Hulk strides towards one of the demons, the nearest one. She just heard 'they aren't real' and is bent on walking right through it to demonstrate that very point. Without stopping. Or slowing down one iota. Optical swings at another FOH but he now ringed with hate filled men. The demons fade as a ring of fire appears around creek. he has no escape and his outfit points him out as the one who doing this. He swings his bat but someone catches it and yanks it out of his hands. Someone in the group yells out the fire is not real it's not even hot!" well that's that the FOH rush in and Optical vanish under a swam of hate fill bigots. Some members of the rally spot She-Hulk and a few of them rush her with knifes, fist, and chains. The other move a little easer since they don't stick out as much Laura goes over to grab at Creek then, trying to get him, "Creek, STOP THIS. W e are your friends." Watchign wide eyed as the Friends of Humanity all rush She-Hulk, her looking over to Rogue for help to try and help get Creek down! "Creek, don't do this!" Hopefully Candi can reach her!@ Candi pops a bubble right over where Creek disappeared, and she quickly expands it from the size of a grape to twelve feet across, trying to clear all those FoH out of the way. As soon as the bubble has done its work she rushes forward to try and get to Optical, launching beach ball sized bubbles one after the other at the folks around them. They don't do really hurt, but they are good for knocking people down, "Optical! Are you okay? Stop this shit dude! You are giving these fucks shit they can use against us! This isn't helping!" Rogue rubs the bridge of her nose when she realizes what's going on amidst the chaos and flies up to see where all this originated. She sees Laura grabbing at Optical, Candi yelling, and just says, "Aw fer cryin out loud!" Then when she sees FoH people attacking She-Hulk she says. "What... she's not even a mutant, y'all expanding yer bigot list?" but flies down to grab Optical by the scruff of his collar instead before he gets torn apart by a mob. After all, She-Hulk can take care of herself. "Are ya nuts?" She-Hulk is a Hulk. They're attacking her with knives and chains. She literally ignores those coming at her...if they get hurt, it will be because they were stupid enough to try and punch a chain, focused on her goal of demonstrating that Optical's monsters are illusory. "Really, gentlemen, you have no clue how to treat a lady...who happens to be next thing to a cop." Yeah. Don't attack Avengers, people. It doesn't help your cause. By the time Laura reaches Creek he down on one knee blood trickling down his chin only reason no one is around him is thanks to Candi and her bubbles. He looks up his good eye black. He goes to speak but is scooped up by Rogue before he can. He blinks and looks at the woman, "Your here too? What is this did everyone follow me?" By now police is riot gear are pushing back the FOH back and shooting tear gas into the crowd making them scatter some. Laura glances over at Creek, "We all came for you Creek. We are your friends." Candi's huge bubble giving them some cover now. "It's time to take you home. We won't let you turn into them. Don't fall to their level. Don't make your parents sad." Watchign as Rogue grabs him up and away, sighing in relief. Candi makes a smaller bubble, one that she can grab on. "Hey, grab hold girl! Let's get out of here!" She waits for Laura to grab hold of her so she can catapult them away from all the haters. And the situation so far - She Hulk being attacked with chains and knives... and ignoring it as she's trying to show everyone that the illusions are just that - illusions. Creek being attacked by FoH. He gets a few hits back, then Candi makes her bubbles to try to give them some space from the attackers. Followed by Laura and Candi trying to explain to Creek that this is not the way to do this, then suddenly he's grabbed by the back scruff of his collar and hoisted into the air. Rogue responds to Creek after first asking about his current mental facilities, "Actually, others mighta followed ya but ah come to these things whenever its in the neighborhood ta make sure some yahoo doesn't do what yer doin and to make sure those yahoos down there don't go beyond tough talk." As the illusions vanish, Jen slowly turns to face those attacking her. "Have you quite finished. You guys do realize this was viral on Youtube five minutes ago, right?" She's definitely amused...they simply don't have a weapon that can so much as muss her elegant green hairdo, not this crowd. Most of the FOH have retreated mostly because of the tear gas. The men around She-Hulk run too as it seems they can't hurt her. The police keep pushing in and arresting anyone causing trouble FOH or not. Creek looks at the southern belle as she speaks and the first thing comes to mind is 'did she really say Yahoos?'... but he instead says, "Man this went so well in my head. So now what hand me over to the police or something?" Laura leaps over along on the bubble with Candi as she flips to disengage, and then she glances over at Rogue as the three seem to have Creek handled. His fate is in Rogue's hands now. "Hate perpetuates hate. And it fills him." Candi hops up and wraps her legs around Laura, then with a death grip on her bubble she 'launches' them high into the air. Once they are out of propulsion and flying through the air, or falling with style, whichever you prefer, she yells to Laura, "Umm...okay. So, landing is going to be fun!" Laura has a Candi on her back! Rogue puts her hand on her hip as she looks at Creek. "Nah, worse. Gonna hand ya over to the Professor so he can figure out what's goin on in that brain of yours that made you think this would be a good idea." she says as she's flying with Optical in tow, after seeing Laura and Candi out of immediate danger. Though she'd actually like to watch how She-Hulk would react to the FoH'ers. *Article: DB: 2012-03-25 - Senator Kelly Speech Interrupted by Mutant Attack